Reaching out for the Wounded
by SleeplessBeauty1094
Summary: My first fanfic ever, so please don't be hard on me if i suck... anyway, it's abouta girl who faced a lot of hardships in her life, and although she acts fine, she's hurt... wounded. Who will reach out and help her? Reviews PLEASE!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Two newborn babies were laid on the bed, next to each other. Twins. A woman in her twenties bustled over to them, remembering her order.

"_Bring the oldest of the twins. We must give her our blessings."_ The Elders had said to her. The woman bit her lips as she reached out to pick the oldest girl up. Then she stopped.

Although the oldest girl was sleeping, her sister was awake and was staring at her with unblinking purple eyes. Eyes just like her mother's.

Eyes just like the woman's older sister's.

The woman felt a pain stab at her heart as she remembered that day, fourteen years ago.

She was eight, and her older sister ten. Her older sister, proud, beautiful, and intelligent.

"_Come on, Ayame, we have to go to see why the Elders called us…" Her older sister, Ayumi, called out to eight-year-old Ayame. Ayame clutched the front of her white robes and struggled to keep up with her sister._

"_Wait… I'm coming…" Ayame gasped out. _

"_Come on, Ayumi, you're so slow!" Ayumi laughed out, and ran even faster._

_Ayame admired her sister. She was great at everything, she was very beautiful, and she was a brilliant shinobi. To Ayame, Ayumi was… just perfect._

_They finally reached the Elders. They were seated at a large garden, with flowers blossoming everywhere. _

"_You called for us?" Ayumi asked. One of the Elders stood._

"_How old are you, Ayumi-chan?" She asked. _

"_Ten…" Some of the Elders sighed at the answer._

"_See, I told you we have been putting it off for too long." Ayame heard one of them whisper to another._

"_Well, we have been busy, so it couldn't be helped." _

"_But don't you think, that the age of ten is… too old?"_

"_Well, what do you want us to do, bless the second child? That is absurd." Ayame heard this and received great shock. A blessing! _

_The Kusakawa Clan's blessing wasn't just a normal blessing. Every time there was a firstborn to the leader of the Clan, the Elders would find a day to bless the baby. With the entire group of the Elders' chakra, they would put it in the baby's body, giving him or her increased amount of chakra. The combined chakra would them mold itself into every part of the baby's body, making him or her basically… invincible. The chakra would boost the baby's intelligence, healing rate, strength, agility, and so much more._

_Ayame grew excited just hearing about the blessing. But then, her face fell. The blessings only went to the firstborn… To Ayumi, not Ayame._

"_Still, the age of ten is too old."_

"_Are you suggesting that we bless the second child?" Ayame prayed with all her heart… she really wanted, no, she __**needed**__ the blessing… Ayumi was already perfect, what good would the blessing do to her?_

"_No, you're right… Yes, let's bless Ayumi then…" Ayame's eyes fluttered open in despair. Ayumi, listening to the conversation of the Elders, beamed back at Ayame, who forced a smile._

"_Well then… Follow us, Ayumi…" The Elders left to a separate room. Ayumi followed them without looking back._

_Leaving Ayame._

Ayame breathed deeply and tried to forget the pain. She understood what it felt like to be second at everything…. And Ayame had tried so hard to try to excel her sister! However, without the blessing… There was just no way she could beat her sister.

How sad the second child would be when she found out that she would never reach her older sister… Ayame gripped her hands into fists and put down the older baby. Then, she picked up the second baby and went to the Elders.

"Good. You brought the oldest one."

"It was a smart choice for us to bless the baby immediately."

"Yes… It will be less trouble than last time, with Ayumi."

Ayame smiled bitterly as she left the room.

She'd show them.

All of them, the Elders, her _perfect,_ older sister Ayumi, that older sister of the second child…

Ayame took the baby back after she was blessed. The baby glowed slightly from the amount of chakra she received. She hurried over to the babies' bed and laid her where she was.

"Ayame." Ayame flinched at the voice. She turned and saw the slender form of her older sister.

"Ayumi." Ayame said, in a flat tone.

"The firstborn was blessed, right? Give her to me." Ayame picked up the older baby, the non-blessed one, and handed her over. Ayumi smiled down at the baby, and turned to leave the room.

"What will you do with the second baby?" Ayame asked. Ayumi stopped, and answered without turning around.

"You… can take care of her." Ayame clenched her bottom lip slightly at the irresponsibility of her older sister, but it was expected.

"Fine." She said. Ayame picked up the second child and looked down at the blessed girl.

"I'll name you Hikari… It means Light." Ayame whispered to the baby girl. "Because you _will_ be a streak of light to this world."


	2. Chapter 1

Chap 1

10 years later

Hikari hurriedly swept the dead leaves from the gray stairs. It was almost time for her sister, Haya, to train, and she didn't want to miss it.

_Why are there so many leaves? _Hikari thought angrily and she moved her arms faster.

"Hikari," Her aunt's voice called out to her, and Hikari turned.

"Aunt Ayame!" Hikari waved the rake around. Ayame walked over to her and took the rake from her.

"Haya is about to start her training." She said quietly.

"I know…" Hikari muttered.

"Go, watch her." Ayame said, and started sweeping.

"Really?" Hikari's purple eyes widened. "How can I watch without being caught?"

"I think," Ayame said, even more quietly, "that it's about time you are allowed to use the hidden passageways." Hikari's eyes went round.

"No way!" Hikari whispered, in half glee, half anxiety.

"Just remember to be quiet and don't be caught… you know the people in the Main Branch know about the passageways… it'll be troublesome if they know about it." Ayame smiled at the little girl.

"Hai Auntie!" Hikari said, and ran inside the large mansion. Ayame continued sweeping. She knew that Hikari would watch Haya's every motion, memorizing every technique her sister was taught, and practice them later secretly with no difficulty. The Blessing she had received helped her do so.

Meanwhile, Hikari opened up her closet door and pressed herself through the clothes until she could touch the wall on the other side. She fumbled around for the doorknob, and slid the wall open. Then she entered silently.

Clutching a small candle tightly, Hikari trotted up, down, left, and right in the corridor. Finally, she reached the dojo where her father was teaching her sister. Hikari slid a small gap of the wall open and crouched down to watch.

In front of her was a big potted plant, which blocked her from the view of her father. However, from where she was crouched at, she could see everything.

"Concentrate, Haya!" Her father, Kisho, barked out as he attacked Haya. Haya made a weak gesture to block the blow.

Hikari winced as Haya fell to the floor, crying. Sometimes Hikari wondered why Haya was so weak. When they were little, Haya must've received the blessing, therefore she should've been strong naturally.

"Haya, you must practice every technique I teach you. Watch my arms to predict where they will hit you." Kisho said, and pulled his right arm behind for another blow.

_Take a half step to the right, catch the right arm and twist it to your left side. _Hikari thought urgently, watching Haya panic. She watched in exasperation as Haya put her arms protectively in front of her face. _Don't cover your eyes!_ She thought angrily.

Kisho's striking hand stopped two inches away from Haya's stomach. He sighed.

"Tell me the truth, Haya. Can you not see my hands moving?" He asked in a tired voice.

"Well, I see them…"

"Then why don't you block them?"

"Because they're too fast for me! I can't think of a way to block all your blows!" Haya said, in a feeble attempt to redeem herself.

"You… can't?" Kisho asked, and Haya shook her head hard. "But that can't be possible…" Kisho rubbed her fingers to his temples.

Hikari, meanwhile, was writhing in exasperation. She wanted to take off from her hiding place, grab her older sister by the shoulders, and scream at her what to do. Why couldn't her sister understand? She _did_ take that stupid blessing from the Elders, didn't she? Hikari finally couldn't stand it anymore and left her hiding place to return to her room.

Ayame was waiting for her.

"Well, what did you think of it?" Ayame asked, straightening the covers on Hikari's bed.

"Haya is so…" Hikari tried to think of a word that wouldn't insult her older sister.

"Slow?" Ayame asked. Hikari gave a little nod.

"Why is she like that… she's the one that took the blessing, after all." Hikari didn't notice how Ayame's eyes sparked a little.

"Yes, well…" Ayame patted her shoulder. "You just do your best, Hikari."

"Hai, Auntie." Hikari answered obediently.

Ayame stroked the little girl's hair. It was soft and silky, and dark cream colored with a purple tinge in it. Her layered bangs fell to her eyes.

Ayame smiled at the little girl. Even if Hikari wasn't one of Ayame's plans, she was sure she would have loved the little girl anyway.

"Hiiiikaaaaariiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hikari and Ayame both flinched at the loud voice.

"Haya is calling for me…" Hikari jumped off from the bed, and slid open the door. "I'll see you later, Auntie!" Hikari called over her shoulder as she ran down the hall, her bare feet hitting the smooth wooden floor with a _tmp tmp tmp._

"You… called for me, Haya-sama?" Hikari skidded to a stop at a room much larger than Hikari's room. Haya sat in front of a mirror.

Haya was identical to Hikari, but everyone could tell the difference between them. To their eyes, Hikari was quiet, obedient, and timid. Haya was bold, spoiled, pampered, and the way she walked was not really like a twelve-year-old. In truth, Hikari was, in everyway, outgoing. She had some friends that lived at the White Village, and always, Hikari was the one leading the group.

"Brush my hair." Said her twin, in a commanding voice.

"Hai_…_**" **Hikari quietly stepped across the room, grasped the heavy brush with her hand, and slid it through Haya's silky hair. Unlike Hikari's short hair, Haya's hair was long, and it reached her waist. Hikari carefully brushed Haya's hair, trying not to make Haya wince.

Suddenly, Haya whipped around and drew her right hand back to strike. Hikari, seeing this, immediately dropped the brush, paused at her fighting stance, and twisted the blow away from herself.

Haya glared at her from the chair, breathing hard.

"You… you…." Haya choked out. "Why are you so good at fighting?" Hikari looked at her with blank eyes. "I train everyday with Father in the dojo. You just sit at home and do the chores. _How were you able to block me?_" Hikari dropped her head.

"Gomenasai…" She whispered. "It was just luck… I'm no good at fighting." Hikari clenched her teeth and lied. Haya arrogantly looked down at her younger sister.

"Fight me." Haya said harshly. Hikari shrank back and shook her head. "Fight me, _now!_" She snarled and leaped on Hikari.

Hikari braced herself for the blow, and winced in pain as Haya kicked her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she clenched them shut.

_Don't fight back… no matter what you do, don't fight back…_ Ayame had warned Hikari before. Somehow, Ayame had figured out that Hikari was better at fighting than Haya, and warned her that if Haya challenged her, it was just best to be beaten. _Because, to them, the second is always second… the second must never surpass the first…_ she had said.

So Hikari just covered her head and cowered, while Haya punched, slapped, and kicked her. Finally Haya stopped.

"You've gotten stronger, Haya-sama…" Hikari muttered before crumpling to the floor. Haya let out an angry breath and stormed out of her room. Hikari laid to her side, feeling sore.

Ayame entered the room quietly, holding a medical box. She treated Haya's swollen skin silently.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Ayame asked. "Being second." Hikari was too tired to nod or shake her head. "I should know… I'm a second child too." Ayame muttered. Hikari let out a groan.

"Auntie Ayame… what's wrong with me?" Hikari cried. "Why am I better than Haya?" Ayame's lips pursed. "I don't want… Haya or anyone to hate me…" Hikari shifted her head to look at Ayame. "Was there something wrong when Haya was blessed?" Ayame shook her head. "…I understand why Haya must not like me… Father and Mother won't even look at me, but I also understand them… They have their reasons… That's why I should not be in any trouble… I have to act inconspicuous…" Tears rolled down Hikari's cheeks. "But it's so hard, Auntie… I hate myself! I wish I didn't have any talent at all…"

Ayame bit her lips. She was somewhat guilty. Twelve years ago, she wanted to trick the Elders and made them bless the second child instead to get her revenge. She wanted the second child to be better than the first, to show everyone that the second child _did_ have the ability to be better...

But now, this child was suffering because of her. Little details Ayame had not thought about, how the child would feel left out of her own family, how people would think it suspicious that the second child was showing more talent than the first…

Ayame reached down and hugged the girl. Hikari silently winced in pain but enjoyed the embrace.

"Auntie…" Hikari whispered.

"Yes, Hikari?" Ayame whispered.

"Do you think… it would be too rude if I say that I forgive Mother, Father and Haya? Because I know why they're being so mean to me… and I don't blame them. But maybe… that would make me sound as if I'm better than them…"

"No, Hikari… I don't think it would be rude…" _She's such a forgiving child…_

Hikari stared at the group of boys in front of her. Then she sighed. Why was it that all of her friends were boys? Haru, Botan, Amida, Dai, Fudo, and stared back at her.

"Why are you all boys?" She asked bluntly.

There was a silence.

"Uh…" Dai scratched his head. "I'm sorry?"

"Ehh, don't be." Hikari crossed her arms. "I just want to be more ladylike like Haya." Would Father and Mother like her more if she was like Haya?

"No way," Botan said. "If you were like Haya, you would be boring." He reached out in his pocket and took out six candies. They all reached in and grabbed one.

"Besides," Amida said, "if you were ladylike, you would start worrying about your clothing, and being dirty, and all those things Haya does."

"What's so bad about that…" Hikari protested, stomping her foot.

"It's bad, because-" Fudo silenced at the reproachful glances of the boys.

"because what? What?" Hikari leaned in and stared at Fudo with wide eyes.

"Because, uh, because…" Fudo stammered, his face getting redder by the second. "because… wlikhewayoure?" Hikari stared blankly at him.

"Say that again?"

"Because…" Fudo cleared his throat. "Because…"

"Because we like the way you are." Haru said quietly. Hikari drew her face back and blushed slightly.

"Really?" She asked innocently.

"No, baka." Dai flicked Hikari's forehead.

"Ehh? You don't mean that!"

"What if we do?" Amida laughed, and the boys started running away.

"You are so dead!" Hikari gasped, and ran after them, laughing and yelling at the same time. "Get back here!"

They ran around a hill covered with tall grass. Finally, tired, Hikari fell back and breathed deeply. The others joined her, and they watched the sky until they fell asleep.

A moment later Haru sat up quietly. "Hikari." He whispered quietly. "Hikari?"

"Hrrrn," The girl muttered, flipping over and burying her face in the grass. Haru reached out, grabbed her shoulders and shook it, anime style.

Finally Hikari opened her eyes. "Whaaaaaat?" She yawned.

"Walk with me."

"Why…" Hikari closed her eyes again.

"I just want to talk to you." Hikari opened her eyes at stared at Haru. She had always wondered how Haru's skin was so pale, when he spent as much time outside as Hikari. His black hair made his blue eyes stand out. He sighed. "I'll buy you rice cakes." Hikari immediately sat up.

"With red bean paste inside?" Hikari made sure.

"Yeah, yeah… just walk with me." Haru slowly walked away, and Hikari jumped up to follow.

After Haru purchased a bag of rice cakes, they sat down by a stream to eat.

"I want to give you something." Haru said quietly, reaching into his pocket. Hikari dipped her feet in the cold water.

"What?"

Haru pulled out a silver necklace. It was a round locket, and when Haru clicked it open, music started to play.

"Whoa! It's like a small music box on a chain!" Hikari said, her eyes wide at the jewelry.

"Take it." Haru blushed slightly and thrust it at Hikari.

"But-"

Haru threw the chain around Hikari's head and grinned a bit at her. Hikari looked at it for a moment. Then she glanced at Haru.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because you're my best friend." Haru mumbled. Hikari rocked back and forth.

"Then what am I going to give you?" She sighed.

"You don't have to give me anything-" Haru stopped as Hikari leaned over to him and gave him a little peck on the cheek. Haru blushed furiously as Hikari pulled away and gave him a toothy grin.

"There!" She said.

Silence passed as the two children ate their rice cakes. Then Haru walked Hikari home…

…Holding Hands.


	3. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Two years later

"I'm going to graduate from the Academy in two days, Auntie." Hikari dangled her legs from the bridge in the Kusakawa Manor. Ayame shook off crumbs from her hands and watched the huge goldfish swallow them.

"That's exciting… Are you going to be an official ninja then?" Ayame smiled back at Hikari.

"Hai! A real, genin-level ninja." Hikari swung her legs. "So is Haya." Hikari added cheerfully. "Which means that Mother and Father would be there when we get our forehead protectors…" Ayame watched as Hikari's smile widened. She sighed.

Sometimes, Ayame wondered why Hikari wasn't a girl filled with regret, hatred and anger towards her family. But she was such a forgiving child, saying that she understood why they would act that way, always making excuses for every mean behavior Haya did to her.

"But first, I have to take the ninjutsu test." Hikari's face turned and beamed. "But I think I can do it!"

"Hikari!" Hikari turned and saw Haru running towards her. She waved enthusiastically at him. Ayame smiled a little and walked away.

"Are you ready for the exam in a few days?" Haru asked, sitting next to her and dangling his legs.

"I think so, what about you?" Hikari tilted her head and smiled.

"Yep, I think I'm ready." Haru said quietly. He slipped his hand in Hikari's cold ones. They entwined their fingers and Hikari and Haru both blushed at the same time.

"Hikari, promise me something." Haru said suddenly. Hikari looked at him curiously. "Uh…" Haru cleared his throat. "Promise to stay with me forever, no matter what happens." Haru forced himself to look into Hikari's slanting purple eyes.

Hikari smiled a bit. "Of course." She murmured.

Hikari waited anxiously for Haru to come out. When the door opened, Hikari anxiously craned her neck. He came out beaming, holding onto a forehead protector.

"You did it!" Hikari exclaimed, eyeing the forehead protector in Haru's hand.

"Yeah. It was pretty easy." Hikari fidgeted, and sighed. She had found out this morning that Haya had taken her test yesterday.

Which meant that her parents weren't going to come.

Haru seemed to realize what was on her mind, and gave patted her shoulder.

"It's fine, I'm here, right? And I heard that the others were going to come too, to see if you pass." He said.

Hikari shrugged and went in the room.

A large desk was by the wall, with three ninja instructors behind it. Hikari recognized one of them; he taught her class.

"Make three Kage Bunshins." The ninja instructor at the desk told her. Hikari nodded and performed the jutsu. Three identical Hikaris appeared next to her, and her heart leaped. "Excellent." The instructor's stern face quirked a little smile. "I knew you could do it, Hikari-chan. You were one of the best in my class, if I do say so myself." He reached out and patted Hikari's head. Then he indicated the rows of forehead protectors in at the desk. Hikari's hand trembled as she reached for one of them. She would put this on, and it would represent her as the ninja of the White Village. She was going to be a ninja-

Suddenly, the door crashed open, and Ayame stood there in her traveling clothes, panting.

"Auntie…?" Hikari looked at her with her eyes open. Ayame strode across the room and grabbed Hikari.

"We must leave. Now!" Ayame whispered with urgency in her voice.

"What's going on?" The instructor asked. Ayame turned her face to the instructor with a pleading face.

"Please- our clan is under attack! Of course, the Kusakawas are doing a superb job in keeping them back, but who knows what'll happen? Please send help to them!" Ayame said urgently, and she scooped Hikari into her arms and ran out the door.

"Hikari!" Haru called in a puzzled voice as Ayame ran out.

Hikari watched numbly as the rows of forehead protectors whisked out of sight, over Ayame's shoulder. "Auntie…" Hikari whispered. Then she shook her head fiercely. _The clan was under attack now, forehead protectors aren't important. I'll get it later._ She thought fiercely. Ayame ran over to a secret entrance to the Kusakawa Manor, and slipped inside.

It was starting to rain.

"Hikari, go get Haya!" Ayame gave Hikari a little push on the back and disappeared somewhere else. Hikari ran as fast as her little legs allowed her, as she ran through the dark tunnel to Haya's room. _Please let her be there_. Hikari prayed.

Hikari burst through the wall into Haya's room. "Haya!" Hikari screamed. There was no answer. Hikari tore the door open and looked out. There were several bodies lying on the floor. Anxiously, Hikari checked them. They were faces she didn't recognize. Good.

Hikari spun around and sprinted towards her parents' room, a place she rarely went to. "Haya?" Hikari screamed, and she opened the door. She was there, along with Mother and Father. And they were cornered by several dark-clothed ninjas.

Kisho and Ayumi were both in their fighting stance, blocking Haya from the killers. Although their eyes showed courage, they were both breathing hard and Hikari could tell they were getting tired.

Hikari heard the fighting behind her too. The several other Kusakawas fighting the ninjas. To her horror, more killers climbed the wall to the Manor and joined in fighting. One of them saw Hikari.

Hikari was shaking, but not out of fear, but in anger. She pulled several kunais from a body near her, and charged toward the killer with inhuman speed. She slashed at the ninja, tearing clothing and flesh. She raised the kunai to sink it in, then stopped.

_I can't…_ Hikari trembled. _But this person will try to kill my family…_ Hikari instead, wounded the ninja's leg with another slash so that he wouldn't try to go after her again.

Hikari checked on her parents and Haya again. She felt a rush of admiration for her parents as they fought the ninjas, protecting Haya at the same time.

Hikari's smile faded as more ninjas came in the room.

Hikari's legs moved as if it had mind of its own, and they wove in and out through the ninjas, toward Haya.

"Come on, Haya-sama…." Hikari tugged on Haya's hand. "Come on, it's okay, Mother and Father will…" There was a cry, and Ayumi sank to the floor, with shurikens and kunais imbedded in her. Haya started crying, and Kisho let out a yell.

Hikari could feel her tears coming too, but this was not the time.

With a quick stroke with her hand, she tapped Haya behind the neck and slung the unconscious form of her sister on her back. She kicked the back door open and jumped out into the pouring rain.

A thunder clapped overhead.

"Father!" Hikari screamed. "Get out of there! There're too many-" Kisho fell to the ground noiselessly.

Oh no….

Oh no.

No…

No.

No!

NO!

NO!!!!!!!!!

Hikari just stood there, her sister sagging on her back, while her mind raced through these facts; her mother was dead. Her father was dead. Her sister was going to die. _She_ was going to die.

The ninjas turned to her and advanced.

"Hand over your sister." Hikari recognized the forehead protector. It was from the Village of Sound.

"I WON'T!" Hikari screamed out loud, and shoved unconscious Haya into the underground tunnel. Instantly, the ninjas grabbed their weapons and flung it at her.

With her kunai, she fended off the weapons that was hurled her way. However, there were some she missed. They sunk deeply into her body. Hikari screamed in pain. She closed her eyes. _This is it,_ Hikari thought. _I'm going to die even before I become a ninja._

More weapons were flung at her…

She weakly raised her arms to fend herself.

There was a clash of metal.

Hikari's eyes widened as she saw who was in front her.

"Haru!" Hikari yelled.

Haru was standing in front of Hikari holding a kunai in each hand. He blocked all the flying weapons that were hurled in front of him.

"You're crazy! Get out of here!" Hikari screamed. Her voice was drowned by a thunderclap overhead.

"Why would I avoid such a great chance?" Haru yelled back.

"_What?_" Hikari pulled the weapons from her, wincing.

"If I tell you to run to safety while I fight the bad guys, later you'll like me even more!" Haru gave her a grin. Hikari stared at him, speechless.

What he said was brave and courageous, but Hikari saw a slight flicker of fear in his eyes.

"Go, Hikari. Run." Haru's smile faded replaced by a serious expression. He turned to the ninjas and flung his weapons at them.

Suddenly there was someone holding her tightly.

"Auntie Ayame…" Hikari whispered.

"Get in the hidden passageway, now." Ayame's voice sounded incredibly soft. Hikari looked under Ayame's arm to look at Haru.

He had his arms to his side, weapons embedded on his body. He was somehow still standing. Hikari opened her mouth to scream.

Haru turned slowly. "I-I'm sorry, Hikari…" Haru choked out. "I- I broke my o-own promise…" He collapsed.

Blood spurted from his wounds, and Hikari felt some hit her arms, her legs, her face.

Rain kept pouring down.

_It's raining Haru's blood._ Hikari thought deliriously. _It's pouring Haru's blood._

Ayame pushed her and Haya into the hidden passageway.

When darkness covered her, Hikari closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

Chap 3

"Hikari…" Ayame's voice pulled her awake. Hikari opened her eyes with difficulty.

"Auntie Ayame…" Hikari whispered. "…where Haya?" She muttered.

"Not here." Ayame said.

"What?" Hikari realized she was on Ayame's back.

"She's with a good friend of mine. She promised me that she will keep Haya safe."

"Why isn't she here with us…?" Hikari asked.

"Because, my dear, it's an enough burden for me taking care of just you, and Haya… isn't exactly the most agreeable little girl in the world." Hikari smiled a little at that.

"So she'll be safe?"

"Yes." Ayame took a deep breath. "And… about Haru…" She said.

"Please Auntie, I don't want to talk about him. He's dead, isn't he?" Ayame sighed.

"Yes, I think so. Even if he survived, I don't think he would last much." Hikari buried her face on Ayame's back. Hikari cried for a while. Finally, she raised her head, determined. _Haru wouldn't want me to cry like this._ She realized.

"Where are we going, Auntie?"

"We're going to a place called Konoha."

"One of the hidden villages?" Hikari asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I know a person there might help us." Ayame's lips quirked a smile. "And it just so happens he is the fourth hokage there."

Hikari and Ayame sat down to rest. Hikari sighed and hugged her legs. "Why couldn't Haya go to Konoha? I think it would be much safer than your friend's house." Hikari tilted her head towards Ayame. "It's her they're after, isn't she?" Hikari asked. Ayame pursed her lips.

"Yes, because she's the first born child, so they would think she has the blessing." Ayame muttered.

"What do you mean, _think_? She did get the blessing." Hikari said.

Ayame smiled briefly and lied. "Yes, yes. But remember? You're stronger than her, so it probably won't be long until they give up on Haya and look for you."

"Am I going to have to change my name?" Hikari asked.

"No… We're not going to change your name. Instead…" Ayame fumbled with her bag and pulled a bottle out.

"What's that, Auntie?" Hikari asked. Ayame opened the bottle carefully.

"It's hair dye." She muttered. "Come here, Hikari."

Hikari jumped up and grabbed her head.

"Auntie! No, not my hair! Just change my name!" Hikari shrieked. Ayame shook her head.

"There's no _point_ in changing your name, Hikari. Our clan isn't that well known to other countries, and so the ninjas looking for Haya and you are going to look for you by description, not your name." Ayame gently pulled Hikari towards her. "Hikari, please. It's all for your sake."

Hikari sniffled sadly and knelt down before her.

There was a silence while Hikari rubbed the dye against Hikari's light hair.

"What color will it be?" Hikari muttered while wrinkling her nose at the smell.

"Black."

"But I look horrible in black!" Hikari exclaimed, adding a groan.

"You know, your kind of light hair is just going to attract attention." Ayame said patiently.

"Fine!" Hikari pouted.

After Ayame was done, Hikari turned. "Do you have mirror so I can see myself?" She asked nervously.

"No, I don't have a mirror."

"…what? I'm not going to able to see how I look like until we get to Konoha?"

"Unless you find a mirror, I guess so."

"Auntie…" Hikari tugged a lock of her towards her face. _Ugh_, Hikari thought. _No trace of my original hair color._

"Did Haya dye her hair too?" Hikari grumbled. Ayame smirked.

"In a shade of bright red." Hikari's eyes widened as she imagined her sister with long bright red hair. She burst out laughing. "In fact, she's going to have to change her name to Hayate." Hikari's eyes widened.

"But that's- that's-" She stammered.

"Yes, that's a boy's name." Ayame's smirked widened into a grin. "She's going to have to pretend to be a boy."

By now, Hikari was rolling on the floor.

"I feel better about my hair now." Hikari gasped out. Then she stopped. "But I shouldn't feel that way to Haya-sama, right?"

"I think it's just fine you feel that way," Ayame said a little coldly. But she softened immediately as the little girl continued on laughing.

Hikari walked shyly through the huge gates of Konoha. She clutched Ayame's and tightly, and hurried forward.

"I'm here to meet the hokage." Ayame told the two ninjas stationed at the gates. She showed them identification, and they let her through.

"Konoha is… big, Auntie." Hikari gaped. "But at the same time, it seems friendly." Ayame smiled. Hikari's eyes widened at the four five carved faces on a cliff. "Auntie, look!" Hikari yelped.

"Yes, those are the heads of the hokages in Konoha." Ayame pulled Hikari gently. "Come along now…"

A moment later Hikari entered a building with a huge red roof. Ayame asked for the hokage's office, and stopped by a door. She knocked and went in.

An old man wearing a white and red robe was sitting by a wooden desk. He looked tired. "Yes?" He asked.

"Hokage-sama." Ayame inclined her head in greeting. "Do you remember me?" The hokage looked at Ayame and slightly widened his eyes.

"Could it be Kusakawa Ayame?" He asked. Ayame smiled.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. So you remember." Ayame said warmly. The hokage turned his gaze to Hikari.

"And who would this be?" He asked gently.

"I would be Kusakawa Hikari." Hikari said boldly. Somehow, she didn't feel afraid of this old man. She had expected someone that seemed arragant, but… he just seemed like a friendly old man.

"Your daughter?" The hokage asked Ayame. She let out a little laugh.

"No, no. My niece." The hokage looked quickly at Ayame.

"Ayumi's…?"

"Hai."

"So she ended up marrying a member of the Kusakawa clan?"

"Hai. They weren't blood-related though."

"Mm." The hokage turned to the window. "So what is it that you want from me? From the Ayame I know, you didn't just come here to see how I was doing." He said with amusement in his voice.

"Actually, I do have a favor for you."

"Ask away."

"Do you think it's too much… if I ask you to take care of this girl?" Ayame pulled Hikari in front of her. The hokage sighed.

"Well you see, it's not as simple…"

"Please! I love this girl as if she was my own daughter. In some ways, she is." Ayame yelled out desperately and fell to her knees. "This is a second child of Ayumi. She had been neglected because she was second. I took care of her, but this girl has always suffered from the lack of attention from her parents. Her sister basically despises her for being better than her, but it's not her fault! It's mine because- because-" Ayame looked around wildly from the hokage and Hikari. "Because right before her older sister was blessed I switched her… Hikari's the actual one that received the blessing!"

This news struck Hikari like a brick.

Her legs suddenly felt wobbly, and her head felt dizzy. The hokage rushed forward and grabbed Hikari to prevent her from falling.

"I tricked everyone…. I was foolish back then… I wanted to revenge everyone for making me feel like dirt!" Ayame was sobbing now. "But then… this innocent child grew up, and she taught me forgiveness…" She turned her teary eyes and stared at the hokage.

"Please. This child needs to live. She deserves to live."

"Ayame-san…" The hokage's eyes filled with pity. "…I will help you." He pulled out a pipe and blew on it. "However, it _is _sort of troublesome to cover up two people…"

"I'll leave! After this girl's safety is secured, I'll leave so I won't be a burden." Ayame pleaded. The hokage looked at her incredulously.

"You've changed, Ayame-san…" He said as he remembered the teenage Ayame, full of complaints, anger, and bitter feelings for her family.

Hikari was still feeling struck from the news she just heard.

All this time, she was the one who had received the blessing, not Haya.

Those times when Haya beat her for being better than her…

Those times she winced from the bruises she received…

Cringing back from the cold stares her parents gave…

Hikari bit her lips slightly.

She didn't feel angry or betrayed to Ayame for keeping this secret.

After all, Ayame was like a mother to her.

She forgave Ayame.

Hikari waited numbly outside in the sunshine while the hokage filled in some forms allowing Hikari to stay in Konoha and become one of the citizens.

She watched as the two adults walked out of the building.

Ayame reached Hikari and gave her shoulder a slight squeeze.

"Well, Hikari, I'm going to leave now." Hikari avoided her gaze and just looked at the ground.

"…not going to." Hikari mumbled. Ayame leaned closer to her.

"What was that, Hikari?" Ayame asked in a forced cheerful voice. Hikari looked up and stared hard into her aunt's eyes.

"I said-" Hikari muttered. "I'm not going to make it hard for you." Hikari bit back the tears. "I'm not going to make you feel like you're losing something big when you're leaving me in Konoha." Hikari clenched her fist. "I'll be fine in Konoha. Please don't worry about me." Hikari grinned quickly.

The three walked in silence to the main gates. Ayame turned to look at Hikari again. "Bye for now." She said. "I'll visit."

"Yes, please." Hikari said brightly.

The hokage and Hikari watched as Ayame walked slowly away from them.

When Ayame had turned into a dot, Hikari spoke up.

"Hey, Hokage-sama." The hokage looked at the little girl. "I have a question."

"Ask away, Hikari-chan."

"Do you think- Ayame can see me now from over there?" Hikari muttered. The hokage squinted at the speck.

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh, okay. That's good." Said Hikari softly. "Because I'm crying." Hikari hastily wiped her face with her sleeve. "If Auntie saw me crying, she would immediately come back." She sniffled. "But now, I think I can cry."

The hokage knelt next to her as Hikari threw her head back and bawled.


	5. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

The forehead protector the hokage had given her gleamed on top of her head. Since she had not been able to receive her forehead protector of the White Village, the hokage had let her go through another genin test and had given the forehead protector of Konoha.

Hikari had wanted her team right away, but the hokage had told her to get familiar with Konoha first while he looked a team for her.

After a few days in Konoha, Hikari decided that it was indeed, a safe place. It was scary at first, living alone in an apartment, but she grew used to it.

Hikari walked around Konoha, trying to remember all the streets and stores. She looked up and saw how nice the sky was.

_Is there a nice place in Konoha where I can see the sky?_ She wondered. Hikari walked around more until she saw some stairs leading up to a roof. Hikari went up.

Up on the roof, she saw the perfect place.

It was a wooden platform with a roof for a shade. Hikari ran over and stretched out in the shade. A cool breeze swept over her. Hikari reached for the necklace Haru gave her and felt a wave of sadness. She clicked it open and listened to the some tinkling music.

"Hmmmm" Hikari sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

She was more interested in sleeping rather than look at the sky, anyway.

The dream Hikari had was… strange.

Pineapples and pigs were floating around Hikari, staring- no, glaring at her.

This dream puzzled Hikari a bit, because pineapples didn't glare.

She didn't think they had eyes at all.

And the pig was just…. Random?

Hikari woke up, still a bit puzzled with the dream she had.

She looked around and realized that she still saw a pineapple and a pig.

_This is very strange…_ She thought. Then she shook her head to clear it a bit.

They changed into faces, much to Hikari's delight.

"Who are you guys…?" Hikari muttered. The boy with dark hair and a spiky ponytail wearing a chunin vest crossed his arms.

"That's what we want to ask you." He said. His voice sounded bored, like as if life had nothing special in store for him.

"Kusakawa Hikari." She muttered, raising her hand in greeting. The boy next to the boy with a ponytail dug through a bag of chips.

"I'm Akimichi Chouji." He said.

"Mn, konichiwa…" I muttered.

"And this is Nara Shikamaru."

"No offense, but you're sitting at the place we hang out." Shikamaru said, looking at Hikari.

"Oh, sorry." Hikari stretched. "I was just watching the sky and fell asleep."

"Wait, you watch clouds?" Shikamaru suddenly said.

"Did I say that? Oh…" Hikari, as usual, wasn't feeling especially bright, since she had just woken up. "No, I don't look at clouds, I look at the sky." Chouji raised an eyebrow.

"What's the difference?"

"The difference? Well…" Hikari jerked her face up. "Uh…" Hikari scratched her face. "I guess there's no difference, since clouds normally cover the sky." Then she shrugged. "Oh, well. Sorry for invading your space. I'll leave now." She yawned and shuffled over to the stairs, still half-asleep.

The two boys stared after her. "Is she new here?" Chouji asked. Shikamaru blinked.

"She must be. I don't think I've seen her before."

"She's sort of different from other girls, isn't she?"

"Ehh, I guess. For starters, she apologized for invading our base." Shikamaru thought of Ino and Sakura and shuddered. "If it was for the others… would they apologize?"

"No." Chouji shook his head and dug in for another chip.

Meanwhile, Hikari was dragging her feet while walking down the street. _Unh… Why do I feel this way every time I wake up?_ Hikari wondered silently.

Hikari looked up slowly and saw a girl about her age approaching her, rapidly. Hikari turned so that she wouldn't run into her…

And slammed her head into a wall.

Hikari heard a gasp, and she fell into darkness.

Hikari blearily opened her eyes.

Pain shot through her head.

"Ow…!" She muttered. She looked around. She was in a bed with clean, white sheets. Hikari sat up slowly, and dropped her head in her hands. _What happened?_ She wondered. Her head hurt again.

_Okay, no thinking._ Hikari moved slowly so that she wouldn't make any sudden movements, and tiptoed out of the room, wincing on every step. She slid open the door.

She was in a manor, just like her old home's only this manor was much, much, bigger. She looked around for an exit and dragged her feet.

_I… have to get out of here._ She paused for a bit. _Where is here?_ She thought again. Then she shrugged and slowly went out of the gate.

There she felt another stab of pain in her head. _Crap!_ She thought. She sat down on the steps slowly. _Okay, just… rest a bit._ She covered her head with her hands again.

"Who are you?" A voice asked.

"Uhh…" She answered.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Very slowly, Hikari shook her head. "Why are you in front of Hinata's house?"

"Who… the hell… is Hinata?" Hikari asked through gritted teeth. Than she yelped as she felt another stab of pain.

"Yeah, uh, okay. Here, let's get you to the hospital." The owner of the voice approached and slowly helped her get up.

"Ow, ow, ow." Hikari muttered.

"Sorry." The voice whispered, and he slowly piggy-backed her. "I'm going to take you to the hospital. What's your name?" He asked.

"Kusakawa… Hikari…" Hikari gasped out, and she clenched her teeth in pain as her head shook slightly at every step the person took.

Hikari's mind was slowly fading…

She was barely aware of how the person carried her into a big white building…

She was carried into a white room…

Laid on the bed…

Someone forced some liquid down her throat…

And Hikari plunged into darkness again.

Kiba walked down the street after handing the girl over to the medics. He had been walking down to visit Hinata, when he had spotted the girl.

The girl had bandages wrapped around her head, and she was muttering to herself.

_She must've had a concussion_. Kiba thought. _At least she's in the hospital now._ Kiba headed towards Hinata's home again.

Suddenly Hinata rushed out of the gates. "K-Kiba!" She yelped. "H-Have you b-by any c-chance seen a g-girl with b-black hair?" She looked around wildly.

"Wait, did she have a bandage around her head?" Kiba asked.

"Y-yes!" Hinata stammered.

"Yeah… I took her to the hospital. Why?" Hinata calmed down a bit.

"Oh… b-because we were about to c-collide and she h-hit her head on the w-wall." Hinata looked a Kiba. "C-can you b-bring me t-to her?" She asked with a pleading voice. "I-it's my f-fault she's h-hurt…"

Kiba sighed at the fact that he had to make a trip to the hospital again. But he nodded and led the way. Akamaru shuffled in his jacket.

Hikari had regained consciousness. She was horrified to know that she was in a bed with white sheets again. "What the-" She looked around in disgust. "How did I get here?" She muttered. She slid her feet to the ground to walk but dropped in a wave of nausea. "Damn…"

Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching with her sharp ears and slid under the covers again.

A girl and a boy came in. "See? She's fine." Said the boy. Hikari's ear twitched a bit. _Where did I hear that voice?_ She wondered. Then she realized that someone had carried her to the hospital.

She jerked her eyes open.

"Oh! H-hi." A girl with short blue-streaked black hair raised a pale hand timidly. Her eyes were white. _That's… really odd._ Hikari closed her eyes to clear her head and looked at the girls eyes again. They were still white.

"Excuse me… but are your eyes white?" Hikari asked suddenly. The girl smiled shyly.

"Y-yes…"

"Oh, so it's not me. That's good."

"So, Hikari-san. Are you feeling okay?" The boy spoke up. Hikari looked at him.

"How do you know my name?"

"Uh… you told me?"

"Did I…?" Hikari raised a finger to her temple. "Sorry, can't remember." Hikari turned to look at the people. "Who would you be?" Hikari asked.

"H-hyuuga Hinata."

"Inuzuka Kiba." The boy had red marks running down his cheeks.

"It's a pleasure meeting you." Hikari touched the wound on her forehead and winced a bit. "Do you know when I can get out?" She asked.

"Y-yes. It was a light c-concussion, but you're g-going to h-have to stay here for a few d-days." Hinata said.

"There's no way they're going to make me." Hikari grimaced. "I'll go crazy staying here." She turned her purple eyes on the two people. Then she grinned. "Do you want to help me?"

A moment later, Kiba was stationed outside the window of Hikari's room. _Why am I doing this?_ He grumbled silently. Hinata helped Hikari walk towards the window and opened it for her.

"Are you ready?" Hikari called out. Kiba raised his hand to show that he was ready.

"Okay… One… two… three." Hikari hurled herself out of the window. Kiba opened his arms out and Hikari dropped into them. "Success!" Hikari cheered weakly.

Back in the room, Hinata stuffed a pillow under the blanket to make a bulge and went down to join Hikari and Kiba.

"Thanks for getting me out…" Hikari said, trying to steady her feet. "Can you tell me a good rice cake store? I want to go get lunch." Hikari clutched the wall and leaned on it to steady herself.

"W-we'll go w-with you!" Hinata said, and she put Hikari's left arm around her shoulder.

"You don't have to." Hikari said, looking at Hinata.

"I know… but I w-want to. W-we can be g-good friends, r-right?" Hinata smiled shyly at Hikari. Hikari smiled back weakly.

"Okay." Hinata turned to Kiba.

"Yeah, whatever." Kiba shrugged and held Akamaru close to him.

"All right… off to the rice cake store!" Hikari held her fist out and Hinata helped her walk while Kiba walked next to them.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hikari's head slid from her hands and fell on the desk with a small thump.

"Hikari!" Kiba shook the girl's shoulder. "Hikari, wake up!" Kiba sighed as she didn't budge. Akamaru trotted over and licked her nose. Hikari sniffed a little, but buried her head in her arm deeper.

"D-did she f-fall asleep a-again?" Hinata asked, walking into the gym with Shino.

"Yeah, it's like a disease or something for her. If you don't entertain her, she'll fall asleep."

"Are you talking about me?" Hikari's head jerked up. "I was _not_ sleeping, I tell you." She noticed the bug-master. "Oh, hi, Shino."

Shino nodded in greeting.

It had been a few days since she had met Kiba and Hinata, and they had introduced her to Shino.

"Did you find your group yet?" Kiba asked, nuzzling Akamaru.

"Nah, not yet." Hikari grabbed her shurikens and threw them at the target.

They all hit bulls-eye. She continued to hurl them with ease, watching as they all hit the target.

"Y-you're aiming a-ability is amazing! How do you do that, Hikari?"

"It's because I'm in a good gym. You're house is so big, Hinata-kun!" Hikari exclaimed, and Hinata blushed.

"A-arigato." She said. Suddenly, Hikari noticed someone glaring at them from the window.

"Who's that?" She asked. The person walked turned stiffly and walked away.

"That's…" Shino said, and then stopped.

"That's my cousin, Neji." Hinata whispered.

"Why was he giving us the stink-eye?" Hikari ran to retrieve her weapons.

"He was just glaring probably at Hinata." Kiba said, playing with Akamaru. Hinata looked down at the ground.

"Does he not like you?" Hikari asked, pulling a kunai out of the target.

"H-he's held a g-grudge towards the M-main Branch of the H-hyuuga Clan as long as I r-remember." Hinata whispered.

"Oh." Hikari hooked a finger through the shuriken and tugged. _He's just like Auntie Ayame._ Hikari thought.

A wave of homesickness coursed through her, and she shivered a bit.

"A-are you c-cold, Hikari?" Hinata asked, standing up towards the window to close it.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" Hikari muttered. Kiba and Shino stood.

"We should probably be going home." Kiba said, zipping Akamaru in his jacket.

"O-okay." They all left the gym and walked towards the gates.

"It looks like it's going to rain." Shino said, looking up at the sky. As if on cue, heavy drops began to pour.

Hikari froze as a drop hit her. She shuddered as she remembered the night when Haru died.

His blood had spurted everywhere, drops mixing with the rain, some landing on her.

"Hikari-kun?" Kiba asked, looking at Hikari's terrified expression. "Are you alright?"

"It- it- it…" Hikari looked around wildly as the rain continued to pour. "It's raining Haru's blood, Haru's blood, Haru's blood…" Hikari shook more violently. "Get it off me!"

Hinata, Shino, and Kiba stared at her with wide eyes.

"W-who's Haru?"

"GET HARU'S BLOOD OFF OF ME!" Hikari screamed, and ran with all her might. "Haru's blood, Haru's blood, it's covering me… Make it stop… MAKE IT STOP!" Hikari looked around wildly for cover.

She had run into a large garden. A stone statue of a dragon with its mouth side open was next to her. Hikari climbed the dragon and scrambled inside the dragon's mouth. It was huge enough for her to fit.

Hikari shuddered as the rain dripped all around her.

Hinata, Shino, and Kiba ran around blindly in the rain, looking for Hikari.

"Where can she be?" Kiba yelled, pulling on his hood. "I can't smell her; the rain washed her scent away."

"My bugs are still looking for her." Shino said, releasing his bugs. Hinata activated her byakugan to look.

"I- I wonder why she w-was so s-scared of the rain." Hinata said, squinting through the rain. It was hard to look through the thick rain.

Hikari hugged her knees tighter and buried her face on her knees. _Please stop… Make it stop…_ She thought.

Through the roar of rain, she heard someone approach her.

"Kiba? Hinata? Shino?" Croaked Hikari, shuddering. A hand reached out towards her and tried to pull her out. Hikari winced as the rain poured down on her hand. "No… I don't want to be in the rain…" She muttered. "It's Haru's blood." She squinted at the face, but it was too dark to identify it. She pulled her hand back.

The person pulled out a bamboo umbrella and snapped it open. He held it out for her and hooked it on top of the dragon's head. Then, he reached out for her hand and held it briefly, and let go.

Then he left. Hikari shuddered and fell into a fitful sleep.

The rain was turning to a drizzle. Kiba jogged through the Hyuuga Compound, looking for Hikari. _Where can she be?_ He wondered, and stepped through a garden.

A white bamboo umbrella caught his eye. He walked over, and saw Hikari, curled into a ball in the mouth of the dragon. Her eyes were closed, but Kiba could see under eyes flickering blindly under her eyelids. She was mumbling slightly.

"Found you!" Kiba yelled, and he bounded forward. Akamaru jumped from the inside of his jacket and struggled to climb the dragon statue. Kiba scooped him up in his arms and looked at Hikari.

"…Haru… I'm sorry…" A tear squeezed out from her closed eyelids. Kiba reached for her shoulder and shook it.

"Hey, wake up, Hikari." Kiba whispered. Hikari opened her eyes slightly. Her eyes were dilated from crying. "I'm going to take you home." He helped her stand but grabbed when her legs wobbled. "Lean on me." He said. "Where do you live?"

Hikari gave him the address and dragged her feet slowly as Kiba led her way home.

"Who's Haru?" Kiba asked casually. Hikari looked up at him, her eyes blurry.

"My… friend…" She muttered. Kiba waited for more, but she didn't say anything.

"Oh." Kiba said, and opened the door to Hikari's house. He helped her get on the bed, and pulled the covers over her. "I'll be leaving now, okay?" Hikari nodded weakly. Kiba turned to leave.

"…thank you." He heard, before he closed the door. Kiba smiled a little, and ran to meet Shino and Hinata.


	7. Chapter 6

Chap. 6

"I found a team for you." The hokage said, holding a picture. He handed it to Hikari. She stared at the picture of a pink-haired girl, a black-haired boy, and a blonde boy. A silver-haired man was standing behind them. Hikari blinked.

_Am I still sleepy?_ Hikari wondered silently to herself. She closed her eyes to clear her vision and looked at the picture again.

The man still had his forehead protector over his left eye.

"Your sensei's name is Hatake Kakashi. Your teammates' names are Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke." The hokage smiled at her. "I think you'll find them quite pleasant."

"Okay." Hikari muttered. In truth, she had wanted to be in Hinata, Shino, and Kiba's team.

"Their training is going to tomorrow morning at seven o'clock." The hokage sat at his desk and motioned for her to leave. Hikari inclined her head and left.

Hinata was waiting for her outside.

"W-whose t-team did you g-get?" She asked, peering at the picture Hikari held. Suddenly she blushed. "N-Naruto's team?" She said, turning bright red.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Hikari asked, jabbing at the blonde boy.

"Y-yes…"

"Do you… like him?" Hikari asked, looking at Hinata's glowing face with a half-smile.

"Y-yes, I mean, n-no, I mean…" Hinata touched her forefingers together and seemed to shrink.

Hikari grinned at her. "Don't worry, I won't tell." Hikari said, throwing an arm around her shoulder. Hinata smiled shyly at her.

"Hey! I just remembered something I have to ask you." Hikari stopped and turned to look at Hinata.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you know anything about cutting hair?" Hinata nodded slowly. She wasn't professional, but she had some experience. "Cut mine." Hinata eyed Hikari's shoulder-length hair.

"B-but it's been g-growing really long! I-I think you should l-leave it be." Hinata said, admiring how Hikari's black hair bounced in the light.

"Yes, but I want to get into some serious training… and long hair will just get in the way." Hikari said firmly, and Hinata sighed.

"Okay… how do you want it?" Hinata asked.

"Really short."

"R-really short?"

"Uh-huh."

Thirty minutes passed in the Hyuuga Compound.

"I-I'm done, Hikari-kun." Hinata mumbled and removed the white sheet from Hikari's shoulders. Hikari looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair now reached a little longer than her ears. Hinata had done the layers very well, and they stuck up slightly just the way she wanted it. Her bangs were spiky and her forehead protector was shown slightly behind them.

"Thanks, Hinata. I really like it." Hikari said in a cheerful voice. Hinata sighed in relief.

"Th-that's good. I-I was wondering w-what I should do i-if you didn't like it…" Hinata smiled. There was a knock on the door of Hinata's room.

"Hey, it's me, you guys!" Kiba came in, followed by Shino. They stopped when they saw Hikari. "Who's that, Hinata? Your boyfriend?" He asked. Then his eyes widened when he recognized Hikari.

Hinata stammered to explain while Hikari glared at him in an are-you-freaking-kidding-me way.

"Whoa! Hikari, you- you-" Kiba jumped back and bumped into Shino. "You look like a girly-looking guy!"

Shino, Hinata, and Hikari just stared at Kiba.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata yelped, watching how Hikari would react. "Th-that's rude!"

"No, no. I don't mean it that way." Kiba shook his head. "I like it this way much more than your last hairstyle."

"Because this hairstyle makes me look like a guy?" Hikari asked in a flat voice. Kiba scratched his head.

"Well… It's kinda hard to explain." Kiba explained. "Most girls here try to look their best to look feminine you know, and they grow their hair long, don't really care about their training, and all that stuff." Kiba turned to look at Hinata. "You are _not_ one of them." Hinata smiled a little uncertainly at the comment, wondering if it was an insult of a compliment.

"What he means that you're pretty enough without trying." Shino said behind his collar. "And he likes that."

Hinata, Hikari, and Kiba all cleared their throats at the direct statement.

"But _does_ this hairstyle make me look like a guy?" Hikari ran her fingers through her hair.

"Only on first glance, when you're not really looking at the face." Kiba said reassuringly.

"Oh." Hikari shrugged. She grinned at all of them as she adjusted her forehead protector. "Do I look like a Konoha ninja now?" She asked proudly.

Hinata, and Kiba all smiled in answer. Shino shrugged.

Hikari threw her arms around her friends and pushed them out the door. "Come on, this calls for rice cakes!" She yelled, striding forward and laughing.

"Yeah!" Kiba thrust his fist up, Hinata giggled, and Shino… he shrugged his shoulders again.

"Maybe I'm here too early…" Hikari muttered sleepily. She had on a gray shirt with a slightly large crisp brown shirt over it with its sleeves rolled up. The brown shirt's buttons were undone. She wore black jeans with white paint smeared over it on the shins. Black fingerless gloves were fitted in her hands snugly.

Yesterday she had accidentally ran into a freshly-painted white wall while walking around half-asleep. She had managed to yank back her upper body, but her shins had not survived the paint.

Although she had wanted new pair of pants, these were her favorite jeans, and perfect for training. So she had managed to get some of the paints off, and just wore them.

Hikari sighed sleepily and checked her watch. It read six-thirty.

"Yep, definitely early." She answered herself and slumped on the bench they were supposed to meet at. She dozed off slowly… and finally fell asleep sitting.

Haruno Sakura jogged eagerly towards their meeting place. She was well-aware of Kakashi-sensei's tardiness, but she didn't want to miss the chance of meeting her crush, Uchiha Sasuke.

When she arrived at the meeting place she saw a person sitting there already. Looking at the short hair, she immediately assumed it was a guy. The person had black hair with jagged cuts, but Sakura assumed it was on purpose. She leaned and stared at the person's slightly tanned face, and gasped at the long eyelashes. Straight nose that slightly tilted at the tip, delicately-shaped lips… thin jaw line… this sleeping person… was beautiful.

_I wonder what color his eyes are._ Sakura wondered. _Is it possible for a guy to look that delicate and beautiful? …I guess that's how he attracts people… It's a face you get to look at again… and again…_ Suddenly Sakura jerked back.

_Wait a minute… you have Sasuke-kun, Sakura, snap out of it._ Her Inner Sakura scolded her.

_Just __**look**__ at this guy, Inner me, he's… beautiful! _There was a pause as Inner Sakura considered this.

_Is it really proper to call a guy beautiful? Guys are supposed to be handsome, good-looking, or something like that. _Inner Sakura grumbled.

_You don't understand. _Sakura argued. _For this guy, beauty is what attracts people's attention._ _He doesn't look like a girl, he just looks beautiful._

_Good point. _Inner Sakura finally gave in. _Fine, stare as much as you like._

"Sakura-chan!" A cheerful voice broke Sakura's gaze at the face. "Who's that?" Naruto looked at Hikari. "He's sleeping, isn't he? Wake him up." Sakura reached for the person's shoulder to shake it, when Naruto reached out and poked the head with his finger.

_His eyes are such a romantic color of purple…_ Sakura thought as the person slowly opened his thick-lashed eyes. He raised his head and looked at Naruto and Sakura.

"Oh… Are you Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto?"

_Oh my god, he knows my name._ Inner Sakura squealed. Sakura ignored her and put on a gentle smile.

"Yes. Oh, you must be the new team member in our group that Kakashi-sensei was talking about." Sakura said, noticing how his eyes were staring deeply into hers.

"What's up, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto offered a handshake, and the guy smiled. He shook it.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed and bounded forward to greet the raven-haired boy. "Look at our new team member!"

Sasuke's onyx eyes trailed over to the newcomer. "You dress a bit too baggily for a girl, don't you?" He muttered.

Sakura froze. She turned to Sasuke's blank face. "What did you say?" Then she turned her head to the newcomer. "You're a girl?"

"Hai!" Hikari was starting to feel a bit more awake and felt more energetic. "My name is Kusakawa Hikari!" She grinned, revealing perfect rows of white teeth.

Sakura was still recovering from the shock of learning that the beautiful newcomer she thought was a guy… was a girl after all.

But, studying her more closely, all Sakura could think was… that she had been stupid not to notice that she was a girl.

_It's not our fault. _Inner Sakura muttered. _Why does she wear baggy clothes and cut her hair short? It confused us._

Thirty minutes passed by in silence.

"Why isn't Kakashi-sensei coming?" Hikari wondered out loud.

"He's always late." Sakura said, still a little bit disappointed that Hikari was a girl.

"There he is…" Sasuke muttered, turning his head.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're late!" Naruto stabbed an accusing finger towards the approaching jounin.

"Sorry, sorry." Kakashi raised two hands to fend off Naruto's accusations. "I saw a little kitty that was in need of my help and-"

"Save the excuses, sensei," Sasuke muttered. "It's not working."

"Oh, it isn't, is it?" Kakashi let out a guilty chuckle. His visible eye trailed over to Hikari. "And you are-?" He asked in a mildly surprised voice.

A sweat drop hung over Hikari's head.

"Uh, I'm your new student?" Hikari said. "I'm Kusakawa Hikari." The Copy Ninja raised a finger to his jaw and tapped it carefully, thinking.

"Oh yes, I remember looking at a picture of you." Kakashi said, removing his finger. Then he looked at Hikari. "You looked like a girl in the picture but…" Kakashi's eyes lingered over Hikari's baggy clothing and hair. "Obviously not?"

There was a silence.

"So I look like a guy after all." Hikari said, remembering to yell at Kiba later.

"No way! When I first saw her, I could tell she was a girl!" Naruto yelped out. Hikari turned to him. Naruto motioned to her face. "How can this be a guy? No guy can be this girly… Wait, maybe Haku… nah, even he wasn't this feminine looking."

Hikari closed her eyes and tilted her head upward. _Naruto's weird… But I think I can see why Hinata likes him._ She smiled a bit. _I hope I fit in this group well._


	8. Chapter 7

Chap 7

"Hikari-kuuuuuuuuun!" Naruto cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. "Let's go over to Ichiraku's for ramen!"

They had just finished a pretty harsh training from Kakashi-sensei. Hikari raised the back of her hand to her cheek and wiped the sweat.

"Okay!" She said cheerfully, and jumped up. Sakura followed her too. "Oh, Sakura, do you want to come too?" Hikari grinned at her, and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, okay." Sakura said. It had taken a while to get over the shock that Hikari was a girl. Sakura remembered the nights when she taunted herself for being so stupid.

At first she had been a little distant with Hikari, but she realized that Hikari was just a normal girl… a little too tomboyish, but nevertheless a normal girl.

"All right! Hikari-kun, thanks! You got Sakura-chan to eat ramen with us!" Naruto cheered and led the way to Ichiraku's. "I'm in a good mood, so tell Sasuke to come eat with us too!" Hikari laughed.

"No thanks, I'm going home." Sasuke muttered, and turned the other way. Sakura hesitated.

"Please, Sasuke-kun? Let's all eat together." She pleaded.

"Yeah, come on, Sasuke. Hurry up, I'm hungry." Hikari said, walking backwards. Naruto jumped up and down.

"Come on, Sasuke, it's going to the first and the last time I ask you to eat with me!"

"No." Sasuke muttered.

Hikari and Naruto exchanged glances and suddenly split into big toothy grins.

"Are you suuuuuuure?" Hikari yelled at him.

"Quite positive."

"No change of heart yet?" Naruto screamed between cupped hands.

"Not yet."

"Oooookay then…." Hikari and Naruto both charged at Sasuke. Naruto performed the Kage Bunshin and piled on top of him.

"Get _off_, Naruto… Hikari, stop right now!" Sasuke tried to wriggle free, but there were just too many Narutos and a flailing Hikari for him. Sakura giggled in the background, watching with half-amusement and half-anxiety.

"Got him! Okay, tie him up with chakra bonds." Naruto said, while his Kage Bunshins held Sasuke's arms and legs down.

"I don't have enough chakra control for that. Sakura, if you may?" Hikari said, gesturing towards a very angry Uchiha.

"You guys are unbelievable." Sakura giggled, while Inner Sakura screamed with laughter at the sight before them.

"Sakura, not you too." Sasuke had a hint of panic in his voice.

After ten minutes, Sakura and wrapped Chakra bonds around Sasuke like a cocoon. Hikari and Naruto pulled him up unsteadily to his feet and helped him hop on one foot.

"We're still going to Ichiraku's, right?" Hikari asked in a bright voice.

"Yep!" Naruto answered her, avoiding Sasuke's death glare. "Come on, Sasuke, we're hungry."

"Just wait until I get out of these bonds…" He growled. The other three pretended not to hear.

"Four ramen, please!" Naruto shouted the orders when they arrived at the restaurant.

"You're going to have to release me now." Sasuke said. "I can't eat without my hands."

"Don't worry, Sakura can feed you." Hikari winked at Sakura, who blushed red. Hikari found out about Sakura's crush on Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn," Was all Sasuke said.

Naruto slurped down his bowl of Ramen as soon as it was set before him. Hikari stared at the speed. "You must really like ramen a lot, Naruto." She said.

"Yep! I'm the number one customer at Ichiraku's, ain't that right, old man?" Naruto addressed the man standing behind the counter. He grinned in response.

"Hey, feed Sasuke, Sakura. I think Sasuke's starving." Hikari looked over at the pink-haired ninja. Inner Sakura's mouth of going 200mph.

_OMG, OMG, OMG!!! So what if you thought Hikari was a guy when you first met her? She's trying to hook you up with Sasuke! AND she's doing a pretty good job of it! Hell yes! Okay, Sakura, grab the chopsticks and feed the hottie!!!_

"Uh, so open your mouth, Sasuke…" Sasuke glared at her as if she was going to throw poison in his mouth.

"Open up, Sasuke, or do you want to skip lunch?" Hikari asked innocently. Naruto was too busy inhaling his third bowl of ramen.

Sasuke sighed, and reluctantly opened his mouth. Sakura put some ramen in his mouth. "It looks like as if it's going to rain, doesn't it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura nervously tried to make a conversation.

"Hn,"

"Oh… it _is _raining."

"Hn,"

"Hi-Hikari?"

"Hn?"

"Hikari! Are you okay?"

Hikari was staring in to the drizzling rain, her eyes wide open in fear. "Ha- Haru's blood…" She gasped.

Naruto looked concernedly at her. "Who's Haru? Are you feeling okay, Hikari?"

"It's raining Haru's blood… it's raining Haru's blood…" Hikari muttered under her breath a little crazily. She turned wildly at Naruto. "Get me out. Get me out where there's no Haru's blood." Hikari fell of her stool and clutched her brown shirt. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE HARU'S BLOOD!" She screamed. She covered her eyes and sobbed.

In a panic, Sakura released her chakra bonds. Sasuke freed himself and crouched next to Hikari.

"Hey, idiot, get up." Sasuke said roughly. Hikari trembled as if she didn't hear him.

"H-Haru's blood… Please… I don't want to see it…" Hikari sobbed.

"What blood?" Hikari didn't answer. "What. Blood. Hikari, answer me." Sasuke said in a frustrated voice.

"Out there… It's dripping…. Please don't let it get on me…" Hikari shuddered.

"Oi, Naruto, take off your jacket." Naruto complied without saying anything. Even he sensed that something was wrong. "Now give it to me." Sasuke draped the orange jacket over Hikari's head. "Now I'm going to take you home. I'll try not to get any blood on you, okay?"

"No… I don't want to go out there…"

"Hikari, _listen to me._" Sasuke shook her. "Snap out of it! I'm going to get you home!" Hikari continued to shake her head. Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry, Hikari." He aimed a blow to Hikari's neck.

Sasuke's eyes widened when Hikari blocked it. "What… are you trying to do…?" Hikari asked in a shaking voice. "Are… you trying to hurt me…? Like those guys that killed Haru…?" Her shaking head rose and she stared at Sasuke's onyx eyes. "Are you… trying to _kill_ me?" Her voice got louder.

"Hikari, calm down!" Naruto stepped off the stool and reached out to touch her shoulder. Hikari slapped it back, her eyes wild and crazed. She didn't look right in her mind.

"Don't. Touch. Me!!" She screamed, and jumped up. "Stop it!" She sprinted out of the Ichiraku's. Rain splashed onto Naruto's jacket, so her head wasn't wet. Still, Hikari shuddered at the cold drops that fell from the sky. But she kept running.

_I have to get out of Haru's blood. Haru's blood, Haru's blood, Haru's blood, Haru's blood…_ she slipped and fell.

_Damn… Haru's blood is covering me…_ She thought deliriously. She didn't have the strength to get up, but she wanted to get out of the rain. NOW.

She saw feet approaching her. "You sure hate the rain a lot." Said a low voice. "I've seen you twice in the rain, and both times you've been shaking in the rain, cussing under your breath." He chuckled slightly. "Remember me? I'm the one that put the umbrella on the dragon's head."

"Who… are… you…?" Hikari managed to ask.

"You don't have to know." The voice said. "Come on, I'm going to get you to your house." He scooped Hikari up. She leaned her muddy head against his arm, not caring at the moment who he was.

He could've been a serious murderer, not that Hikari cared at the moment. She softly gave him the address, and the person carried her to her house.

He laid Hikari facedown on her bed. "I'll send someone to you so that they can take care of you." He said, and left. Hikari heard the door close with a click.

After what seemed like a eternity, Hinata burst through the door, followed by Kiba and Shino. "Hikari!" Hinata gasped.

"This room is freezing." Shino said, and Kiba zipped Akamaru closer in his jacket. "Do they give heating in this room?" Their gazes trailed over to the busted heater. "Apparently not." Shino answered himself.

"We can't let you live here, Hikari." Kiba grunted. "Sorry if you've grown fond with this room." Hikari, still facedown on the bed, shook her head slowly.

"Who… sent… you?" She whispered.

"Oh, a- a kunai w-with a m-message a-attached to i-it was f-flung i-into my r-room." Hinata answered. "I h-have an s-spare room… Y-you can s-stay there for a w-while. F-first let m-me get some d-dry clothes o-on y-you… You l-look f-freezing." She motioned for Shino and Kiba to get out.

"It's okay… I can do it by myself… I can still come over to your house, right?" Hikari asked Hinata.

"O-of course!" Hinata said. "I-it would b-be like h-having you as a s-sister!"

After Hikari got dressed into different clothes, she packed some things into a bag. _It's a good thing I don't have much things yet…_ She thought sadly.

Hikari slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out with Hinata.

After she settled in the Hyuuga's spare room, she collapsed on the bed with exhaustion.

Before she fell asleep, she wondered a single question.

_Who was that guy that helped me get out of the rain…?_


End file.
